Numbers
Adam McClane Age: 22 Profession: Math Teacher Portrayer: Nathan Kress Adam is the newest addition to the staff of John Denver High School. Due to his polite and outgoing attitude, and due to the fact that he shows real interest in individual students, he becomes instantly popular with both his colleagues and pupils. Few would suspect that more might be going on within Adam than appears on the surface. Travers Age: 16 Profession: Student Portrayer: Dylan Sprayberry Travers had thought his life would change for the better after coming out as gay, but he becomes disillussioned once he realizes that he no longer is the most important person in his best friend's life. Will his fancy new math teacher help him fill the void within his life? Alex Age: 17 Profession: Student Portrayer: Gavin MacIntosh Despite all their differences, Travers and Jake have managed to remain friends for longer than a decade. Summer school came with a happy ending for Alex after meeting his first great love. With butterflies in his stomach he now faces the ordeal of mediating between his bff and his girlfriend. Beverly Age: 16 Profession: Student Portrayer: Zendaya Coleman Beverly did not have it easy growing up, but her endurance seems to pay once she meets Alex. Convinced that he is the best thing to have ever happened to her, she might be willing to go too far sometimes in order to keep him close. Sarah Age: 23 Profession: Physics teacher Portrayer: Zoey Deutch Sarah had focused all her time on getting through college, which had left no room for a man in life. Now that she has accomplished this goal, she realizes that someone seems to be missing in her life. Adam seems to be the perfect guy for her, but will he return her feelings? Claire Age: 52 Profession: High School Principal Portrayer: Marcia Cross Claire is the conservative head-ministress of John Denver High School. Despite her views, she has gone through great length to assure Travers would be happy at school following his coming-out. Nevertheless she does not hesitate to enforce the rules within the facility. Patrick Age: 18 Profession: High School Student Portrayer: Kevin Quinn Patrick, or Rick as he prefers to be called, is the toughest and most feared student at John Denver High School. Due to his many suspensions, and since he stubbornly refuses to study, he attends the same classes as Travers, who is two years younger than him. Only his new teacher Adam does not seem to think of Rick as a lost case. Trent Age: 19 Profession: College Student Portrayer: Cody Christian Despite already being in college, Traver's older brother remains his closest confidant. Although Trent's experiences as a straight guy often differs from those of his gay brother, he tries hard to be a pillar to Travers. The latter always has his mood lifted after talking to Trent. Tracy Age: 14 Profession: Middle School Student Portrayer: Ellery Sprayberry Tracy is very cheeky, since that is the only way she knows to assert herself as the youngest of four children. She loves her siblings nevertheless. She likes to treat Travers in particular as if he were her gay best friend.